Chidori & I
by OutsidersWhiteTiger
Summary: I know this is late, but I have been trying to finish my stories. I originally stopped due to school, but now it is because I have writer's block. I ask that I be forgiven for this MAJOR delay. I will try to update one of my two stories by the end of the year.
1. Chapter 1

**CHIDORI & I**

I

It was like every other month of my sophomore year. My alarm went off, and Mom told me to get up. I went to the bathroom, brushed my hair and teeth, and went through my closet. Seeing as how it was Friday, one of the two school week days that my club meets, my choice was limited down to seven shirts. The first one is a white, _Bleach _shirt. It has a picture of Ichigo Kurosaki on the front, and the back has _Bleach_ in kanji. The second shirt is a navy blue, _Bleach_ shirt. It has a picture of Captain Hitsugaya, Hitsugaya's vice captain, Ichigo, Yoruichi, and Renji on the front. The third shirt is a navy blue, _Saiyuki_ shirt. It has a magic circle in the center of the chest area on the front. On the back, it has a picture of Sanzo, Goku, Hakai, and Gojyo. The fourth one is a black, _Naruto_ shirt that is loose but gives the illusion of being skin-tight. It has a picture of Garra on it; however, I would have liked it better if the picture was of all the biju or Itachi Uchiha. My last three shirts were a little small, as I have gained weight. The black one has a picture of Yami and the Dark Magician. The navy blue one has a picture Seto Kiba and the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. The orange-red one has a picture of Yami and Sclyther the Sky Dragon. All three are _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ shirts.

I decided on the _Naruto_ shirt, as it is my favorite. I put on my robe and went to the laundry room to look for my pants and miniskirt. I found a pair of sleek, black pants that were loose but would not hinder my movement, and my blue jean skirt in the dryer. I pulled them on and went in the kitchen to make my breakfast and lunch. I scrambled an egg and poured some tea into a glass. I, then, put together a turkey sandwich with swiss cheese and honey wheat bread. I placed the sandwich in my blue lunch bag with a veggie burrito that I had made the night before. It consisted of a piece of Romaine lettuce with dried cranberries, strawberries, granola, and honey roasted pecans wrapped in it. I grabbed a water and the ice pack out of the freezer and placed them in the bag, too. I sat at the table and ate breakfast. After breakfast, I took my birth control pill. I hate it when the thing touches my tung. I wouldn't even have to take it if my periods weren't all haywire.

I went to my bedroom to get my backpack and purse. I put them on the coffee table, grabbed my black, foux leather jacket, filled a small cup with cat food, and filled another cup with water. I unlocked the front door and took the food and water outside. I put the food and water in their respective bowls as a Siamese cat came out of the soft kitty house that is in front of my door.

"Good morning, Arashi-chan. I brought you some more food and water." I greeted the kitten, and gently stroked her back. "I have to go inside and get my stuff. It will only take a second. Be right back." I ran back inside, and grabbed my book bag, purse, and lunch. I put my keys around my neck, and turned to walk out front. I turned off the light and closed the door behind me. I locked the door and walked to the far, left corner of my yard. The stop sign was there since I lived on the corner of the street. I sat down and started to pet Arashi, as she had followed me to the sidewalk.

I had been petting her for about ten minutes, when my cousin showed up. "Hello, Evan." I greeted him. "Where are the twins, and why are you late?"

"I slept in and the twins will be here in fifteen minutes." He replied.

We sat there, waiting for the bus for twenty minutes. It was an uneventful ride to the school. We were dismissed, when we reached the school. I quickly strode into the building and through the halls. I stopped and sat down, when I reached the library. Shortly after I arrived, a brunette in a _Crosby Coogs_ shirt and denim jeans placed her backpack on the floor. I stood up and waited for the group of people, that came right after the brunette, settled down.

"Hey, guys." I started. "I have something for y'all. My mom and I were making invitations, last night. She is making me throw an early _Sweet 16_. The theme is Pink Pirate. Also, I don't want you to buy me anything, kapeesh?"

"When is it?" asked the brunette.

"It is on the last Saturday before school is over, Bekah," I replied.

"Why can't we buy you anything?" questioned a girl in a wolf jacket.

"I don't like it when people spend money on me. It's embarrassing." I explained.

"Okay, what do you want for your birthday? I won't spend any money on you, I promise. I just want to get you something for your SIXTEENTH birthday," a pudgy boy, in a black jacket, stated.

"Randy, I already have everything that is possible for me to get," I stated.

"Can I get something for your dogs?" inquired the wolf girl.

"I guess. I just don't like it when people spend money on _me_, Allison," I repeated.

"Who are you inviting?" asked a girl in a pink shirt.

"Megan, I'm inviting everyone. Here," I said as I pulled out a bunch of cards, and handed one to her, then to David (a hyper, blond kid), Bekah, Allison, Randy, Drew (a funny, optimistic dude), Zack (a senior who plans on joining the military), and Louis (a nice, shy guy). "And, I'll give Evan his, when I see him tomorrow. I already invited Rose (she is like a big sister)." I said as I handed out all of the invitations.

The bell rang, and we went to class. I went to my Health class. Coach Talant, a really cool teacher, let our class go to the gym, after she took roll. When I entered the gym, I strode over to the left side of the basketball court. There, I sat with Bekah, Randy, and David.

"Do you guys know what your making, in P.E. Foundations?" I inquired.

"No." They chorused.

"Man, this class is easy. So is Health." I said in an extremely bored tone.

"Yeah... well, we aren't all geniuses." Randy retorted.

"Megan thought it was easy, too." I defended.

"It is easy, when you are awake." Bekah offered.

"Why do you try to avoid being a known genius?" David asked.

"Everything is boring when there is nothing to learn." I stated. "Besides, I could have a perfect one hundred on everything if I wanted to. Well, except for Geometry."

"Whatever." Randy supplied.

The rest of the day was uneventful until I saw a note in my binder. I had just put my bag down, by the table. As I pulled my binder out, a note fell on the floor. I scooped it up, before my dogs could get to it. I unfolded the paper, and read it.

_ Courtney, I hope you have met a little Siamese kitten. Her name is Arashi. I think you will like the present I got you for your birthday. The present will have a note on it, for you. I will see you soon._

_The Weasel_

I reread the note once, twice, thrice, ten times. Mom came in from work, and I quickly forgot about the note.


	2. Chapter 2

II

It was Saturday, the thirtieth of May. It was the day of my early birthday party. I got out of bed, and picked up my clothes. I had a pink rock and roll t-shirt with a black guitar sign on it. I, also, wore tight, black leggings and a blue jean miniskirt. When I went in the backyard, I saw a table full of presents, and my friends were swimming in the pool. My mom motioned me towards the presents and called my friends over. She told me to open my presents.

The first one I opened was a tall box in blue wrapping paper. The box contained a black and red safe. Inside the safe, sat a pair of adjustable weights. It was from David. The present from Bekah, was a couple of packages of venison jerky. Megan made me a picture frame, using a wire, tiger-shaped frame as the base. It was so detailed, that it looked like it could come alive. Randy got me _Pok-e'-mon Pearl,_ for my _Nintendo DS_. Drew got me _Pok-e'-mon Ranch_, for the _Wii_. Louis and Allison had went out to one of the pet stores, and bought a gorgeous rhinestone (fake) collar with a leash, harness, muzzle, and necklace to match. The collar had Ai-Hime's name on it. The rhinestones are a brilliant shade of white, making so that they would stand out against the German Shepherd-Lab mix's black fur. Allison, also, made a red, white, and blue angel. Zack gave me the best present, he listened to my request. He got me a simple birthday card and nothing more. Rose gave me a picture that she had drawn of me. In it, I had a tail that blossomed out and became twenty tails. I had white fur with black stripes; although, I kept my human features. I, also, had whiskers and cat ears. She had drawn me as a cross between a white tiger and a human. However, there was a scroll on the table. Curious, I unrolled it. I was greeted by a familiar handwriting. I sat there, trying to figure out why it was familiar. Then, it hit me. I ran inside, and grabbed letter out of my jacket. I went outside, unfolded the letter, and compared it with the handwriting on the scroll. They were the same. The scroll read: _This is the birthday present, that I promised you. Smear a little blood from your right thumb over the seal on the bottom of the scroll. When you open it, a gift will come out. Her name is Chidori. Only you, and whomever you determine worthy, will be able to understand her. She is gorgeous. Best of all, she is your favorite creature. I will tell you more, when I see you. Your Friend, The Weasel._

"Vic, give me my knife." I commanded. He nervously complied. I folded it open, and used it to prick my thumb enough to get it to bleed. I, then, slid my thumb over the symbol. A sudden burst of smoke exploded from the scroll. After the smoke cleared, we looked at the scroll. Instead of it being on the ground, where I threw it, it was in the mouth of a white tiger.

"Hello, Courtney." It asked me, through a mental link. It had apparently been completed when I put blood on the symbol. "I hope I didn't scare you. You must not have heard of a bonding seal scroll."

"What is a bonding seal scroll?" I asked.

"A bonding seal scroll is used to seal three elements together. When the scroll has blood smeared on it, a creature that represents the blood's owner will be released. If another's blood was used to seal the elements, then the opener of the scroll is bound to the creature through a mental link. Itachi-sama used wind, water, and fire. Your favorite elements, I believe." Chidori answered.

Mom made me lock Chidori in my bedroom. When I finished with that, I joined my friends in the pool. We completely forgot she was there, until it was time for the sleepover. Bekah, Megan, Rose, and Allison stayed. We went into my room and found a little, black and white kitten on the bed. Megan sat down and started to pet her, when the kitten grew to the size of the full grown tiger that we had encountered earlier. Megan bolted behind me, and Bekah hid behind Rose and Allison.

Chidori looked at us and thought, with a frown in her voice, "Why are you scared? I won't hurt you. I can shrink to a more manageable size, if you want me to. I can keep myself at the size of a dog. I do not wish to hold a smaller form, unless it is only you or Itachi-sama around."

"I'm sorry, Chidori-chan. I believe that you just startled them. Could you please make a mental connection with Bekah, Rose, and Allison. I do not believe Megan is ready for that, yet. Though, I do trust her as much as I trust the other two. Mom will be fine if you could be at least as small as the lab." I thought in reply. Then, I turned to Bekah and Allison. "Can y'all help me set up? Megan and Rose can get changed first, seeing as how she is about to pee her pants. Bekah can go after Megan, and Allison after Rose. Kay?"

"Sure. Where do you want to start?" Allison asked.

"We can start by going in the living and moving the coffee table under the dinning table. Then, we can get the haibokusha to put the air mattress on the floor, for us. Chidori, can you bring my favorite blanket and toys. I know it's weird, but it is easier to sleep, when I have them." I suggested.

We went in the living room, and I pushed the coffee table under the dining table. Chidori brought in a pink, baby blanket with little sheep on it. She, also, had a pillow that matches and two baby toys. One was pink and the other was light blue. They still smell like baby powder. Bekah helped Vic setup the air mattress and put sheets on it. Allison helped me pick out the games and movies. We decided to watch _Twilight_, _The Dark Night_, _10,000 B.C._, and _Eragon_. Megan came in after we picked out the movies, and Bekah went to go change. Megan helped us setup the first game. We decided to play California Speed, a card game, until everyone was in their pajamas. Megan and I had to teach Allison how to play. After she got the hang of it, Megan beat us five times. I won three games, and Allison dominated two games. Bekah and Rose came back and took mine and Allison's places in the game. Bekah beat Megan and Rose seven times. Vic interrupted our game to play Poker with us. I beat them at 21, but Vic pummeled us at Texas Hold'em. After playing for ten minutes, I got up and went to my room; Chidori followed me. She pulled my pocket knife out of the top drawer in the bedside table. Chidori dropped it on top of my pile of games. I turned to her with confused expression.

"Look at my collar," Chidori commanded. "It has another seal on it. Like the one that released me, this seal is a blood seal. It stores presents from Itachi-sama. The presents are a kimono, pajamas, gowns, and a combat uniform. You will understand when you meet him."

I picked at the dried blood clot on my thumb, making it bleed. I tapped my thumb on the tag on her collar, leaving some blood behind. A pair of pajamas with little weasels crawling around in the design popped out. They are made of silk, and are very comfortable. The pajamas had a note on top of them. I was getting really excited about meeting this guy. He seemed to care about me a lot, even though I had never met him. I opened the note, and read it.

_I hope you like the pajamas. They are made of a silk that reacts to your emotions. They also reacts to your health. The chart on the bottom of the note should help. _

_ Your Friend, The Weasel._

_Black_

_Your illness is contagious._

_Blue_

_You are healthy._

_Green_

_You're disgusted._

_Pink_

_You're happy._

_Purple_

_You feel guilty._

_Red_

_You are truly in love._

_Yellow_

_You are mad._

I tried them on, and they instantly changed from white to pink. I skipped out of the bedroom and down the hall, to the living room. Megan and Bekah couldn't believe that I was happy while wearing pink. Allison commented on the weasels, saying they were cute. After Megan and Bekah got over the shock of seeing me happy in pink, we proceeded to watch the movies. I didn't even make it through the first two commercials before sleep claimed me.

Two weeks after my party, Chidori had me packing a couple of suitcases. She told me that I should pack my favorite things, and my wardrobe. I had five suitcases of clothes packed, four suitcases of toys and games, a suitcase with all of my shoes and purses, and a suitcase of blankets, pillows, and my most treasured items. I, also, packed my purse with my cell phone, inhaler, and jewelry. I had seven wallets full of money and a couple of empty scrolls on my desk. Chidori had told me that I could seal living things in them. I planned on taking one of my dogs and two of my cats. I had all of my presents in a scroll. Chidori taught me how to seal non-animated objects. I, also, had a scroll filled with my bedroom furniture. After I sealed every nonliving thing into the scrolls, I brought Ai-Hime, Snickers, and Arashi into my room. Chidori sealed them into scrolls, and I wrote a letter to my parents, who were at work.

_ Dear Mom and Vic,_

_ Please don't try to find me. I don't want you to get your hopes up about it. I will visit, in time. Tell everyone that I will miss them. Please have my friends update you on their phone numbers and addresses. I will still keep in touch, every two months. I have Hime, Snickers, and Arashi with me. I, also, took all of my stuff. I hope you don't think ill of me for not saying goodbye, in person. I need you to know that I love you. I just have a job to do. _

_ Goodbye,_

_ Courtney Renee' Story_

_ P.S.: Tell everyone that I invited to my party. I want them to know that I will be back, on December 2, 2012. I will meet you at Great Granny's grave. I love you all._

Chidori opened a portal, and I strapped all of the scrolls on her back and legs, and my arms and legs. We walked through the portal in about two seconds flat. On the other side of the portal was an office that had piles among piles of paperwork. There was a blond lady sleeping with her head on the table and a Sake bottle in her hand. As soon as the portal closed, three people in black battle suits and animal masks ran in the room. A brunette lady followed them, with a pig in her arms. She looked from me to Chidori, and to me again.

"Fox, Rabbit, Deer. Relax. Tsunade-sama, wake up. Itachi's gift has returned, with her owner," the brunette said.

"Huh...Shizune, why are the ANBU in the room? What is with the tiger, girl, and Itachi's portal... Itachi's portal! Are you Courtney?" Tsunade asked. I nodded an affirmative. "Fox, Deer. Get Weasel in here, stat!" she shouted.

They complied. Weasel appeared in the office two minutes after the ANBU left.

"Tsunade-sama, you have a mission for me?" he asked in a voice like velvet. My heartbeat started to pick up at the sound of his angelic voice.

"Weasel, you are to let Courtney stay with you. She will be on probation for two weeks, as that is required for new ninja whom have never been in the academy. I believe that the tiger is her soul beast. A nice, pure choice for a partner. Weasel, when you get to your home, take your mask off and get to know her. I'm sure she enjoyed the gifts. Now, leave." Tsunade ordered.

Weasel grabbed my arm and Chidori's collar. The second after took hold of us, I found my self in large, dull room. It had a couch, two chairs, and a coffee table.

"Why was such large place left untouched? Don't you ever have friends over, or anything?" I asked him.

"Courtney-chan, my name is Itachi. As for this room, I was waiting to add your touch to it. I hope you liked my gifts. Chidori isn't what I was expecting. According to what I observed about you, I expected a more...child-safe beast. I never saw your ferocious side. Oh, well. Could you enlighten me about you?"

"Hmm... what do you want me to tell you? Besides, you know more about me than I know about you."

"Okay. I like training, studying, teaching, and you. I dislike the clan that I had to kill, ignorant people, and ninja that can't see underneath the underneath. My hobbies are watching you, training, and doing missions. My goal is to train you to be the best ninja in the world. Now, it is your turn."

"Fine. I like the peace and quiet, hanging with my friends, and nature. I dislike pollution, people whom don't know when to shut up, and the destruction of innocent lives. My hobbies are drawing, painting, listening to nature and music, dancing, and singing. My goal is to make sure my friends and family are safe. Another goal I have is to become an export at making weapons."

"Interesting. I know who can help train you with making weapons. Her name is Tenten. Hinata Hyuuga can teach you a fighting style that would suit your love of dancing. Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka can educate you on our nature. Choji Akamichi could teach you how to use your extra body weight in fights. Sakura Haruno might be able teach you how to heal people. Anko Mitarashi can teach you how to make poisons. Lee can help you with training your muscles. I will teach you how to use ninjutsu, kenjutsu, and genjutsu. A lot of us have summoning contracts. You can choose the contract you want to sign. We have dragons, ravens, deer, foxes, toads, slugs, snakes, spiders, fish, phoenixes, bees, and butterflies. You can already summon big cats. My personal summon is a weasel. What do you wish to sign?"

"I would like to sign the dragon contract. It seems like a more honorable summon. Besides, if the animals here are like the ones in my world, I should be able to communicate with them. And, I brought a few friends with me. I have three animals in scrolls, and I can talk to animal spirits. Where will I be staying?"

"Go down the hall, about three feet, and turn to the left. That is your room. There is a bathroom attached to the bedroom. It is empty because I thought you would like to put your furniture in there."

"Thank-you, Itachi-kun."

I walked in the bedroom and looked around. It was empty. I grabbed a scroll off of my right arm, and spread my blood over the seal. A whole bedroom set popped out.

"Chidori-chan, could you give me the scroll with all of my clothes? I think I should wear the nighttime kimono. Do you think he will like it?"

"Of course, he will. The kimonos are in the fourth seal. Here," Chidori handed me the scroll, and I unsealed the fourth seal on the scroll.

An elegant, white kimono appeared in my hands. I gave the scroll back to Chidori, and went in the bathroom to change. The bathroom was guarded by two weasel statues and gold French doors. A large pool with a hot tub connected to it sat in the middle of the bathroom. The toilet was behind the pool, and the sink was to the left of the pool. I found a large dressing stall by the walk-in bathroom closet. I changed into the kimono. A pink ribbon floated out and tied itself behind my back and under my chest. The kimono turned a bright red in color.

I walked in to the living room, and spun around a few times. Itachi came out of the kitchen, and and looked like he was going to faint. I ran up and hugged him.

"Thank-you for the outfits. I love them."

"They look good on you." Itachi complemented me.

"Itachi-kun, could you start teaching me tomorrow. I want to learn what I can about this place."

"Okay. We will have to start with getting you to know the Konoha 12...I mean Konoha 11. They really like to know everyone in the village. And, no matter what you may hear, they are the heroes of the village."

"Why would someone say that heroes aren't heroes? And, what time is it?"

"They will explain the situation to you, in time. It is time for you to go to sleep. We tend to get up pretty early, around here."

I went to my room, unsealed Ai-Hime, Snickers, and Arashi, went to bed, and fell asleep.

_**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!**_


	3. Chapter 3

III

I felt an enormous weight crushing my chest. I opened my eyes and saw a giant weasel on top of me and a smirking tiger next to the bed.

"Can't...breath...get...off...of...me." I choked out. The weasel disappeared, and Chidori started to laugh, as I regained my breath. "What is so funny?" I asked.

"Kichi-san had been laying on you for about fifteen minutes, before you woke up. I thought he killed you." Chidori replied.

"You would die to, right." I asked as I looked around the room. There wasn't any light coming in the room, from the window. "What time is it?"

"Itachi-sama had warned you that ninja, and ninja in-training, tend to get up really early. It is four thirty a.m."

"Great, give me my combat uniform."

Chidori handed me my uniform, and I got dressed. I went in to the kitchen and asked Itachi where the cereal was. He told me that he didn't have cereal, and had already made breakfast. He made scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, and blueberry pancakes. He, also, made a breakfast shake that was quite popular, around here. It consisted of bananas, apples, spinach, milk, and granola. He claimed that they were usually dehydrated for missions. I didn't want to offend him, so I sat down and started to eat. After I finished eating, I went through my medicine bag and pulled out my pills. I popped one in my mouth, and used the shake to wash it down. Surprisingly, it was one of the best drinks that I had ever had.

After finishing off the shake, Itachi had me stretching. He, then, made me do two hundred push-ups. For every one that I did wrong, I had to do ten more. I ended up doing five hundred. Then, I had to do two hundred sit-ups. The same rules applied to these. I finished them around six thirty.

"Now, I want you to take a ten minute shower to relax your muscles, and I will give you an hour to relax and then stretch again. After that, we will head over to Tenten's. She will judge how much you need to learn about weapons and how to use them. After we visit her, we will visit Lee for your taijutsu analysis. Anko will meet us at the dango shop, around ten, to test your reflexes, instinct to kill, and your knowledge of poison. Naruto and Ibiki will test your mental status, and Choji and Shikamaru will observe your use of your body weight and mind."

"What about Sakura, Ino, and Hinata?"

"They are on missions. Ino and Sakura were sent to Sunagakure to help the village. Hinata and her team, Shino Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka, are on a reconnaissance mission. Naruto wasn't to happy about being left out of either mission. Suna is a ninja village like Konoha. The Kazekage, or Sand Shadow, is one of Naruto's friends. And, he doesn't like it when people look at Hinata the _wrong _way. He won't admit that he likes her, though. We have been trying to get them to admit that they like each other for awhile."

"..."

"Oh, sorry. I guess I got off topic." He rubbed his head sheepishly.

"It's okay. I can help get them together. I help people with their love lives all of the time."

"Go get your shower. I recommend using the hot water for five minutes, and switch to cold water for the next five. Relax for ten minutes, and then start stretching. I'm going to take you shopping. We need to get you a few _accessories_."

"What are _accessories_?"

"Swords, kunai, shuriken, daggers, spirit knives, and animal fusion technique scrolls. I will explain when we get them. Now, get cleaned up."

I hurried to the bathroom, and took a shower. I got on a another battle suit. This one would actually change its design to match my needs. I made it shape into a plain, red kimono. I, then, started stretching. I stretched for about half an hour. Then, I begged Itachi to take me shopping, before my relaxing time was up. He complied.

We walked down the streets of Konoha. A few shops were open, but they were mainly for shinobi merchandise. One store had a beautiful tanto. It had a curved blade that split in two. The points of the blade reminded me of a cat's nails. I walked up to it and looked at the writing. It said _El __gato__su__uña__de__ Valle __de__ Rio __Grande_. I smiled when I read it.

I looked at the old man running the stand. "Can I get this tanto? I think the engraving suits me."

"You can read it?" the old man asked.

"Yes, sir." I replied.

"But, there is no way that you can understand it. This isn't even from here. That tanto was found in the mountain. The man whom had originally owned it spoke a language called _Spanish_. Nobody has even heard of that before." He explained why he was surprised.

"Sir, I am from another place. I know some Spanish. I can read this easily. It says: _The cat's claw from the Rio Grand Valley_. I spent the first seven and a half years of my life in that place."

"Since you are the only one whom can understand it, you can have it. Here, take these. All twenty of these items are useless to everyone else. Therefore, they are free. If you need anything else, I would be pleased to help you. My name is Yamamoshi." the gentleman said.

"Thank you, sir."

I left the stand and ran to catch up to Itachi. He had stopped to wait for me. I shrugged when I saw his confused expression, and he continued to walk towards a huge tower. After walking for two minutes, He turned into a small shop.

"Tenten!" He hollored.

"In the back, Itachi!" I heard a strong, feminine voice yell.

He took my hand, and led me to the back of store. The supposed supply closet was a training field. It had dummies, wooden posts, and targets scattered around the room.

"Konnichi wa. You must be the famous Shinju that Itachi kept bragging about. I'm Tenten." A girl with Chinese buns in her hair introduced herself.

"My name is Courtney. Why did he call me Pearl?"

"I called you Shinju because of your abilities. Only a person whom is as pure in heart as a pearl is white can talk to the silent beasts." Itachi explained.

"It has a good ring to it. Courtney 'Doubetsu no Shinju' Story. What do you think?" Tenten

"Courtney 'Pearl of the Animal' Story. I like it, but can we put it in Spanish, instead of Japanese? It would mean Courtney 'Perla del Animale' Story." Myself

"Why would you put it in an unknown language? It is helpful though. It would confuse people. Now, let's get your weapons." Tenten

She showed me a lot of swords. However, not one of them appealed to me or Chidori. Tenten asked me why I didn't like them.

"Tenten, they are all very nice. And, I'm sure they would prove useful in battle. However, none of them stand out. I used to talk to my dad about making weapons because the only things that matched my personality were way to expensive, or they were designs that I drew. However, one thing that always appealed to me was a bow that would double as sword sheath. I don't know if that helps."

Itachi went further in the back and got a blue piece of paper. He made his hand glow and placed it over the paper. Then, he came back over to where he left me and Tenten. The paper had a picture of a sword on it. The tip of the sword was orbited by four crescent moons. Each moon represented a different element. The red moon was _Fuego_, and the blue moon was its enemy, _Maremoto_. _Inazuma_, the yellow moon, was directly across from the brown moon, _Tochi_. Along the sword's side, a familiar scene of flames and whirlpools danced around a cat. The cat sat on the ground as lightening lit up the sky. This picture was all to familiar. It was a design that I had drawn. However, this one looked as if you could touch it. Then, Tenten picked the sword up, out of the picture. I cautiously watched her, with bewilderment littering my face. She laughed at my expression.

"Sorry. I guess I forgot to warn you. I can conjure up anything I want, even if I don't know what it looks like. And, Tenten can make a picture of a weapon into the weapon that it was designed to be." Itachi

"So, you conjured up the picture that I drew of my dream weapon, and had Tenten make it the real thing. What about the sheath? That is what the elemental moons are for." I said

"You have to get that. All you have to do is call out the name of this sword and then say its sheath's name twice. Here." Tenten

"Okay. _Neko no Mizu Furnace_. _Yonmoon_. _Yonmoon_." After I said this, the tip of the blade started glow. Soon, four crescent moons were rotating around the sword's tip. The tip of the sword gained an upgrade. There was a picture the eagle, globe, and anchor. The _Marine Corps_ symbol. "I love you to, Kenny." I whispered. A few tears started to roll down my face.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Itachi became concerned.

"My parents. They just told my brother that I was gone. They're probably sending out search parties. Maybe I should go back and talk to them."

"I will leave you two alone." Tenten left the room.

"I can show you how to open the portal. That is, if you want."

"Can you go back with me? My parents won't make it hard on me if they see how happy I am. They know I have a hard time making friends."

"I can go with you, Courtney. When do you want to leave?"

"Can we go now? I want to tell them before the whole world becomes involved."

Itachi opened the portal. On the other side, lay a heart wrenching sight. I saw Mom crying. Grandma was sitting next to her. Vic and Papa were sitting on recliners. Vic's cell phone was open. Chidori, I forgot about her being with us, pushed me through the portal. She and Itachi followed me. I waited for Mom to calm down a bit, before I walked up to her.

"Now, now, Honey. I'm sure she wasn't mad at you. She might have been upset about something that happened at school." My grandma to calm Mom down.

"Mom." She didn't hear me. Vic and Papa didn't notice me as they went in the garage. "Mom. Grandma. I'm right here. What I put in the note was the truth. I don't belong here. I belong in a different place. I have made a lot of friends. I still miss you, though." I said.

Grandma looked at me and made Mom look in my direction. Mom hugged me, and then she changed expressions. "Where did you go? How are you here? You are grounded."

"Mom, I was in another...um...universe. I came here through a portal. And, you can't ground me. I don't live here anymore. I have a job, friends, a home, and a boyfriend. I'm accepted by everyone. I even have some fans. Hell, I even know somethings that they never heard of. Spanish would be a good example. Even Itachi-sama is one of my friends."

"Are you her boyfriend?" Mom

"Yes, ma'am. I am Itachi Uchiha. Your daughter is the most caring person that I've ever met."

"It is nice to meet you. I'm Courtney's grandma. May I borrow Courtney for a moment?"

Grandma took me in the computer room. "I need you to explain this to me. Why didn't you tell your mom in person?"

"I wrote the note because I was afraid of her reaction. She would have found a way to convince me to stay behind. I will be back to watch my friends graduate. Now, I have a better use for my skills. I can help people."

"I won't try to change your mind. Go back to your new home. I'll take care of your mom."

I nodded, gratefully, to her. I ran in the living room, and tackled Chidori and Itachi into the portal. We landed in a pile on the floor. Tenten heard us come back, and gave me some kunai. She told me to throw them at the targets. I hit the targets with all five kunai. However, only one would prove fatal.

"Wow. One is a fatal shot, and the others would paralyze the opponent. That is really good." Tenten

Itachi herded me out of the shop. He said that we were late for our next meeting. On the way to the park, a scroll fell on Itachi's head. It said that Lee and Gai had been sent on a mission, so we turned to go to the dango shop.

When we got there, a purple haired lady dressed in skimpy clothing waved us over. I looked her over again, to see if she was a ninja, and noticed that her clothes, while they appeared to be quite revealing, covered every inch of her. She even had weapons that were disguised as fishnet.

"Hello, Itachi. You would have been late to meeting Lee if he didn't have a mission. I thought you hated people who were late." She said

"Ohayo, Anko-san. We were talking to Courtney's," points to me, "parents. Don't worry, I don't count on being like Kakashi."

"I'm sorry, Anko-san. I assume you are my next teacher. I would like to learn what I can."

"I like you, rat. No offense, just you are a beginner."

"None taken, Anko-san. I imagine that you hold a contract with snakes. Your personality makes you seem like the perfect person to go to with questions about them."

"Smart. Blond. Blue-eyed. Excited about learning. Okay. Is there a chance of you being related to the Nara clan?"

"No. I ain't related to anyone here. Well, not yet anyways. Can you teach me how to understand snakes. Bugs and snakes are the only creatures that I ain't able to understand."

"Courtney-chan, may I borrow you for a second?" Chidori asked. I nodded and followed her to the front of the store.

"Wow. Maybe she is related to the Inuzuka clan....Never mind, she is a cat person."

"Anko-san. I can assure you that Courtney is not related, by blood, to anyone in our world. However, she has some traits that our friends have."

"I hope she doesn't hear the villagers calling you and Naruto demons. She comes across as someone whom would defend a random person in the street. Itachi, look behind you." Itachi turned around and saw Chidori sitting on top of the clerk at one of the shops.

_**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!**_


	4. Chapter 4

IV

I followed Chidori to the front of the store, when she sat down and pointed her tail to the store across from us. I saw a blond boy, with an orange jumpsuit, being yelled at. I thought I heard the store's owner call him demon brat. I couldn't stand watching as that old man threw glass and weapons at the boy. I ordered Chidori to sit on the man.

"Excuse me. I'm sorry, Sir. My friend is still a cub." The old man smiled at me, and I smiled back. "I'll tell her to get off of you, if you promise to hear me out. Otherwise, I can take you to see Lady Tsunade. I'm sure she would love to hear that you were bullying someone when a very important person has come to visit." I said innocently.

"Of course, Language Queen. Please, don't hurt me." old man

"Ma'am, may I ask that you ignore what you just saw. I don't want our ranks to go down. Besides, I'm used to it." the blond kid

"Sir, why were you attacking this boy?"

"He entered my store."

"What is so bad about that, Sir?"

"..."

"Second, why did you call him a demon?"

"He was born, the day after my wife was killed."

"Okay. Why did you call me Language Queen?"

"My brother-in-law is Mr. Yamamoshi."

I turned to look at the blond kid. "Kid, what is your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Sure about that? I heard that Naruto Uzumaki is the only reason that this village is standing and has Tsunade as the village leader. Why would a hero be treated like trash?"

"..." Naruto

"Maybe Itachi can help me."

Naruto gulped. He was nervous.

I felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around my waist. "Itachi! Anko!" I exclaimed startled as when I turned around, they were both behind me.

"Naruto, don't answer her question, yet. Wait until after we take this man to talk to Tsunade-sama. Courtney, I didn't know you would act like that. I'm extremely impressed. However, I don't remember telling you about Naruto saving the village and bringing Tsunade back."

"Well, it was kind of written on Naruto's face. I can read his face like I can read a fox's. His past is written on it. Itachi, can I ask Naruto something, in Tsunade's office? I will need Iruka, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Hinata, you, and Yamato to be there. They are the closest people to him, right?"

"Naruto, can we go there now? Courtney usually needs answers, immediately."

Naruto nodded. Itachi grabbed my arm, and hauled me onto his back. Naruto and Itachi started to race over the rooftops. We went crashing through the windows of the Hokage Tower. Tsunade was in the middle of briefing Kakashi, Iruka, Yamato, and Hinata on a mission.

"Tsunade-sama. Courtney would like to ask Naruto something. However, this is an SS-class question. We need Yamato, Hinata, Kakashi. Iruka, you, and if possible, Jiraiya to be present. Courtney herself has decided that, as everyone that I just named is an important person to Naruto and already knows, you should be present when asked."

"I'm sure it won't be a problem. I can read your faces. You were preparing them for this question. Now, Naruto do you trust me? If you don't, I won't even bother with the question. If you do, the question might have a painful answer." Naruto nodded. "Cool. I need to know, what would you do if a fox was attacking your home."

"I would find away to get rid of the threat." Naruto

"Okay. What would you do if you had a newborn and the only way to protect that baby would be to seal the fox, and yourself, into the baby?"

"Since I had my own kid, I wouldn't be able to use another families child."

"Good. Listen to me. I know who your father is. He is the Fourth Hokage. He is alive. His body was sealed into yours. Delete the four pronged layer of the seal, and Minato will be among the moving. I can help you, if you want."

"How would you know if his father was in him?" Tsunade asked

"I can gain access to the secrets of one's past by glancing at their face. Naruto shares his body with Minato Namikaze and Yoko-sama. Therefore, I know every detail of his, Minato's and Yoko-sama's pasts. Minato made the seal in such a way that he would be able to be freed without Yoko-sama being released."

"What do you want in return?" Naruto

"I want to help you."

"How? How can you help me?"

"I can give you the freedom that you deserve. I can safely remove Minato and Yoko-sama. You would still live. A bonus would be that the villagers would no longer have a reason to hate you. However, they would still hate Yoko-sama."

"Is there a chance of the village listening to Yoko's side of the story?" Naruto looked hopeful.

"Why are you concerned about the Kyuubi?" Tsunade asked.

"He helped me out. He taught me what I needed to know to survive and become a ninja. He even taught me a few demon jutsu. So, of course, I want to make sure that he isn't hated."

"For a ninja, you are abnormally honorable. Oh, well. Do you want them released?" Naruto nodded. "Okay, this will take about five minutes. It will be extremely painful. Is it possible to mute this area from the rest of the world?"

"Kakashi. Put up a silencing seal." Tsunade commanded.

Kakashi put up a sound barrier. I took a kunai and cut my thumb. I swiped my blood across Naruto's seal. It started to glow as I entered into a meditative state.

I immediately noticed two cages that were next to each other. One contained hardened, glowing eyes. The other, a blonde man that seemed protective of his home.

"Minato Namikaze, Yoko-sama. I am honored to meet the two of you. I would ask if you wised to be freed. However, I know the answer. You would like to be freed at a nonfatal cost." I touched the locks on the cages, making the cages disappear. "You may leave Naruto's body. He will be perfectly alright, after you leave." I disappeared.

As promised, after five minutes of absolute agony, Naruto quit screaming and passed out. As soon as he passed out, Minato and Yoko-sama appeared. Yoko-sama is about six feet tall. He has a very nice six pack bright red hair to go with his green eyes. Minato has a lean, five foot, nine inch frame. Needless to say, the room was quiet until Naruto woke up.

"I know you said it would hurt, but come on! Couldn't you have made it hurt a little less? I have never felt anything that painful." Tsunade, Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Itachi flinched. Apparently, Naruto was a glutton for pain.

"Sorry, Naruto. I guess I thought you could take it because I didn't need to use the full power of that technique, since the seal was so minor. I have had that used on me three times in a row, at full power. I guess I'm just a little rusty. Heheheh."

"You can take more pain then Naruto? Courtney, to what beast do you hold your relation?" Yoko-sama asked.

"Yoko-sama, are you aware of the Cat Clan's subdivisions?" He nodded. "I am the holder of the White Tiger Clan's summoning tattoo. I am, also, the honorary daughter of the leader. To put it simply, I would be honored to be called Cub."

"I like you, Cub. That name is only fit for a daughter of Taigana. I never thought she would adopt a human. You are something special. I believe you should go see Shukaku and his container, Gaara."

"Itachi, I believe Courtney is ready for her first mission. Would you agree?" Tsunade

"Only if she is an ANBU. The territory you suggest is to dangerous for a nonANBU." Itachi replied.

"If you wish to send us on a mission in this Rock Country, I will be right at home if the name describes the terrain." I stated.

"Lady Tsunade, do you really plan to send her on a mission to Iwa? She is new." Minato

''With all do respect, she just called your son weak. I will put her through a test first." Tsunade

"May ask that the test be me against the Konoha 11, their senseis and parents, Itachi, and you and Jiraiya?" I asked Tsunade

"Are you suicide!?!?!?!?"

"No, I wish to show you what I can do when only using one-fourth of my strength. I could easily wipe out my world with half of my strength." I replied

"Let her do it. Courtney-sama may not look it, but she is strong. She manged to create me with a pure and honest soul. She is a tiger. She is beautiful and appears fragile, yet she is one of the strongest beast on land. There is a reason that dragons befriended the tigers." Chidori

"Hahahahahah. I think she might be able to do it. She already called Naruto weak. Let her battle against you in the Namikaze training ground. What do you think Mina?" Yoko

"Yokomaru, stop calling me that." Minato ground out. "I do agree that the training is perfect. It is outside the village."

"Um, Yoko, why did you call Dad that?" Naruto

"Oh, I guess we never told you when you visited us. I used to come to the village in disguise. I went through the ninja program and was put on Minato and Jiraiya's squad. Your mom was on that squad to. Kushina, Minato, and I would always pull pranks on the snake. When we went into ANBU, we all wore fox mask. I was Kitsune, Minato was Kit, and Kushina was Vixen. Only the two of them knew who I really was."

"Naruto, he called me Mina because him and Kushina would always treat me as a little kid. I have to blame myself for that. I got injured on every mission."

"Yeah, but at least you helped Kushina discover her passion for medicine. Hahahahahah. I mean she never would have been apprenticed to Tsunade if it wasn't for your bad luck."

"Okay, Tsunade-sama. Would you like me to get started on the mission?" I asked

"No, Courtney. We will hold a tournament tomorrow. It will be in the Chunin exam arena. There you will have your fight." Tsunade.

"With all do respect, ma'am. You will learn nothing about me if you test me. I will only be a blur to your eyes. I suggest that you allow me to take this mission as my test. If you must, you can send a team to watch me and make sure that I don't run."myself

"Very well. Team 7 and Itachi Uchiha shall accompany you. Your mission is difficult. You will be assassinating the Tsuchikage. Strangely enough, it was an Iwa ninja that requested this mission. They said that the Tsuchikage could summon mountain lions. You are the only one in Konoha with a connection to cats. That is why I thought of you for this mission." Tsunade

"Great, first day on the job and I already have to kill. Just one question." myself

"Yes?" Tsunade

"Do I get to remove the contract from Iwa? I don't want Chidori to have to fight them. They are a little rebellious against tigers." myself

"You can take the contract as payment for your first mission." Tsunade

"Okay. Chidori, call Arashi and Hime. We will need to have a cub watch Snickers while we are gone. Hime and Arashi will be our spies." Everybody looked at me questioningly. "Snickers, Arashi, and Ai-Hime are my sisters. Snickers is a twelve year old Siamese cat. Ai-Hime is a German Shepherd-Black Lab mix. She is only a year old. Arashi is a Siamese cat that came up to me and has been living with me since. My other brothers and sisters are in the dimension I came from. I need them because they are not ninkin. I brought Snickers with me because she has been in my life since I was four." They nodded. "May I ask whom the team leader is. I need to know whose orders I need to follow while in the field."

"Courtney, this is your first mission. However, you will be in charge since this is your assassination. I believe that what I just saw was proof enough that you are a good team leader." Tsunade

"I am honored, Tsunade-sama. I would prefer to place a good strategist as team leader, though. I have no knowledge of the team's abilities; therefore, I am not fit to be team leader." myself

"I believe you are describing Nara Shikamaru. He is the best strategist in the village. Tsunade-sama, may I retrieve him for the mission?" Itachi

"You can get him to come." Itachi vanished

"I can give away a few of my abilities, but not all of them. I have learned to keep myself a secret when I was in my realm. I do not think I can live with having all of my secrets known." myself

"Of course. What would you like us to know?" Tsunade

"I can communicate with all animals- living and spirit, morph, and talk to the elements. I do have a secret that I do not wish to tell just yet. It is bigger than Naruto having once held Kyuubi. Please, understand. I have told this secret once, and the one I told tried to get others to kill me. Know that my world hates all things that are different. I can tell you that this secret is why Taigana-sama adopted me." myself

"I hope that you will be able to trust us enough with your secret. We can wait. I believe that any of us would be persecuted in your world." Tsunade

"Thank you, ma'am. Yoko-sama, I know that any nonhuman will know my secret. May ask that you not tell?"

"What? Sure, I'll just go tell everybody about your secret. Then, I will have my head lobbed off by an angry tiger. Of course, I'll keep your secret until you are ready, Cub."

"Arigatou, Yoko-sama." My watch started to vibrate. "Excuse me, ma'am. May I step out for a second? I believe I am getting a call." Tsunade nodded. I stepped outside and took my cell phone out of my pocket. "Hello?"

"Tigerisa?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Where are you? I don't see you on dimension twelve's map."

"Relax, I am in another dimension."

"Which one? I need to teleport you to dimension twenty-two. Orochimaru is planning to destroy Fire Country with his new ability."

"I am in dimension twenty-two. Where is he now?"

"He is about to attack Sunagakure. I will go now. Be careful."

"Bye, Taigana-sama." After hanging up the phone, I went into the office. "Tsunade-sama, may I go to Sunagakure before my mission?"

"Why do you want to go there?"

"I can only tell you and Yoko-sama."

"Very well. I want everyone, except for Yoko and Courtney to leave. Now!" Everyone left

"Mother called me. I need to go there if Suna is to live past tomorrow. Orochimaru has uncovered the most guarded secret of the Beast Guardians. I am the only one that can take him down. I need to go."

"Tsunade, let her go. The cub is right. If he has found it, then only her species may handle him. She is not human."

"Hurry. Yoko, Itachi, and Tenten will accompany you there, Courtney. Tell Tenten to summon a dragon. Dismissed." We left to the gates.

"Yoko-sama, Chidori and I will go on ahead of the group. You are team leader until you catch up to us."

"I will bring Itachi and Tenten. Now, go."

I got on Chidori's back and she grew as tall as Yoko-sama was when he attacked. "Chidori, hurry. We have to get there in ten minutes." Chidori let out a terrifying roar as she sped off towards Sunagakure. We sprinted through the forest and dessert in five minutes flat. Chidori started to shrink to the size of a normal tiger as we came up to the gates.

"Halt! Who are you? Where are you from? What business do you have here?" A chunin asked while staring at Chidori frightfully.

"I am Courtney Story, a new ninja for Konohagakure no Sato. Tsunade-sama sent me with an urgent message for Kazekage-sama's ears only."

The chunin spoke into his radio. "Temari-sama, a ninja from Konoha wishes to speak to your brother." I couldn't make out the response.

A gust of wind stirred up some dust. When the dust cleared, a jonin with four dirty-blond pigtails looked at me curiously. "Are you the ninja wanting to speak with Gaara?" I nodded. "Follow me." We passed several shops. She took me to a very large building. When we reached the only room on the top floor, she knocked on the door.

"Come in." a gruff voice called out.

"Hey, Gaara. This young lady wishes to talk to you."

"Leave, Temari." After she left, he looked at me. "What do you want?"

"I want you to sound the war bell. You need to evacuate everyone. That includes the ninja. You are the only one that can stay. I will only allow you to stay because of Shukaku. He is weak, but he may prove useful."

"Why should I listen to you?"

"What is Shukaku saying?"

"He says to trust you. He is scared of you?"

"He is? He does not have to be. No self respecting tiger would attack him. He is Mother's friend."

"What are you talking about?"

"I am not human. I am the adopted daughter of Taigana-sama. Shukaku is a friend of hers."

"Why are you here?"

"To take something from a thief. I am here to make sure that Orochimaru will not keep the Beast Guardians' most guarded secret. He stole it, and, now, he plans to destroy Sunagakure and Konohagakure with it. I am the only one powerful enough to take him. Ask Shukaku."

He was quiet for ten minutes. "Shukaku says believe you. I do not understand, but I will do as you tell me to."

"Thank you, Kazekage-sama"myself

"Gaara, just Gaara."

"Gaara, Itachi Uchiha, Yokomaru-sama, and Tenten will be arriving soon. Naruto is on another mission. Him and Minato Namikaze will be securing the parameters of Fire Country."myself

"You freed Kyuubi no Yokomaru and Namikaze Minato. Naruto is still alive. How?"Gaara

"I am an expert at sealing. I may release Shukaku from you. However, I will not let the corrupted priest live. Shukaku is not blood thirsty. The voice that tells you to kill is that of a priest."myself

"I would like her to be released. She did raise me, after all."Gaara

"It will hurt, a lot. You have never felt pain. We will go to your home. Tonight, you will sleep. Gaara, may I wait for you at your home? I wish to speak your siblings before I begin the process."myself

"Of course. Temari, come in."Gaara

"Gaara, are you really willing to trust her?" Temari asked, concerned.

"Naruto trusted her. His friends trusted her. Shukaku trusts her. Why should I not?"Gaara

"Forgive me. I will escort you to our home, Courtney-sama."Temari

I shook with shock a being called that. Chidori started to growl. "Never call her that, Kitten. I am her most loyal servant, and I may not call her that. She had a tough time in her world. You will not call her that again."

"I-i-i 'm sorry. Chidori, Courtney. May you please forgive me?" Temari

"Don't worry, Temari. That title does not bother me. Chidori, Mother was simply sending me a message. We will have help from Nekomata-sama. Her abilities shall prove helpful, tomorrow. Temari, we are equals until tomorrow. I will be in charge of Suna tomorrow. After the battle is over, we will be equals in this world, once more. Please, do not all me -sama. I am not deserving of that title." myself

"Yes, ma'am. Let's go." Temari

_**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!**_


	5. Chapter 5

V

The war bells sounded at noon. It was time that I get to work. I was fully recovered after unsealing Shukaku, killing the priest, and building an underground hideout in Suna. Yokomaru, Tenten, and Itachi had gotten in at 12:30, last night. Dranoryu and Genseitachi agreed to help if I required it.

I ran to Dranoryu and jumped on his back. Tenten was already waiting for me. She ordered him to circle around the village until I found Orochimaru. While in the air, I noticed a group of school children being attacked. The ninja were brutally murdering the ones that they caught. Anger flared up in me. I made my energy surge throughout my body, morphing into a ten-story eagle. I dove down and ate one of the ninja, saving a six year-old girl from being raped. Soaring in the chaos, I gripped the other children in my talons. Genseitachi met me at the top of the Kazekage Tower. Dropping the children into his paws, I flew off in search of Orochimaru.

Orochimaru's POV

"Hahahahahah. Suna will die! Konoha will be next! Power is so glorious." I laughed as my ninjas mercilessly slaughtered the people of Sunagakure. The sight was beautiful. The desert's blood covered useless rubble. The women and children desperately tried to avoid being part of this massacre. It amuses me to no end how these useless vermin cling to life.

But, alas, my glorious amusement was put to a halt as a massive shadow descended upon me. It glared at me while smelling the air. This ferocious beast was simply magnificent. I had never heard of such creature before. I must have it. Its giant, white wings propelled the creatures black and white, cat-like body through the air. Twenty slim tails trailed after the beast. Yes. Something this rare, I must have it. I am amazed at the silent display of its beauty, yet I am afraid. I, Orochimaru of the former Densetsu no Sennin, am afraid.

"**YOU! YOU SMELL OF SNAKE! ARE YOU OROCHIMARU?!**" The strange beast roared.

"Yes, what of it?" I replied.

"**YOU WILL RETURN MY FAMILY HEIRLOOM, OR YOU WILL DIE! WHICH WILL IT BE SNAKE?!**" The sands trembled the massive roar.

"You believe you could kill me. That is a laugh. I am Orochimaru. I am invincible!" I laughed in the creature's face.

"**SHUKAKU-SAMA, RETRIEVE THE ARTIFACT. NEKOMATA-SAMA, YOKO-SAMA, HELP ME RID THE WORLD OF THIS PATHETIC CREATURE.**" The beast howled as it shifted into the form of a dragon.

"Kuchyose no jutsu!" I yelled as Manda, the snake boss, emerged from the summons realm.

"**OROCHIMARU! WHY HAVE YOU ENTERUPTED MY NAP?! YOU BETTER HAVE AN APPROPIATE PAYMENT FOR THIS!"** Manda exclaimed.

"**MANDA, I DID NOT THINK YOU LOW ENOUGH TO SERVE CRIMINALS!**" The shape shifting pronounced.

"**DRAGON, WHAT IS YOUR NAME? WHAT IS YOUR FORM?**" Manda screeched at the beast. He seemed terrified.

"**COURTNEY STORY, THE DAUGHTER OF TAIGANA-SAMA. MY FORM SHALL NOT BE REVEALED TO CRIMINALS.**" It, Courtney, replied.

"**WHAT CRIME HAS HE COMMITTED? I WISH TO KNOW HOW FOOLISH MY SUMMONER IS.**" Manda stated.

"**HE HAS STOLEN THE SECRET OF THE BEASTS. HE HAS STOLEN MY FAMILY'S HEIRLOOM.**" Courtney responded.

Manda began to tremble as he turned toward me. His body radiated enough killing intent to stop war below. My ninja fled, if they survived the mental stress of Manda's blood lust. I was scared. Manda tuned against me because of some artifact. He bowed down to another. He acted like a guard, not a lord. What had I done?

Normal POV

The villagers and invaders stopped in their tracks when an enormous pressure was felt. Invader after invader fell as Manda glared daggers through them. Shukaku obliterated the enemy ninja with his sand. The ones tried to escape were engulfed by the purple flames of Nekomata's hell. The only enemy left after five minutes of the beasts' destruction was Orochimaru.

The golden dragon changed its form to that of a twenty tailed white tiger. The wings of angels adorned its back. The creature's were an enraged blue. Its razor sharp teeth made their appearance as it began to speak. "**MANDA, TELL YOUR KIND THAT THEY ARE TO NO LONGER SERVE THIS VILE SPEC OF DIRT. HE IS NOT WORTHY OF SUMMONING A COMMON EARTHWORM. I WILL SEND HIM TO FATHER'S HELL, AFTER I RETRIEVE THE ARTIFACT.**"

"**YES, COURTNEY-SAMA. MAY THE SEAS OF THE WORLDS PROTECT YOU. I WILL HAVE MY SERPEANTS NOTIFY ANKO THAT OROCHIMARU IS DEAD**" The great snake hissed with a great amount of respect. He disappeared.

"I am not dead! I cannot die! I am invincible!" Orochimaru yelled at the top of his lungs.

Three figures appeared on the heads of the biju as a giant weasel and dragon arrived at the scene with two more people. Shukaku held the red head that gave a pity filled look at Orochimaru. He is the Kazekage, Garra. His sister, Temari, stood a top the head of the feared Kyuubi. Kankuro controlled his puppets as the surrounded the nukenin while being seated between Nekomata's ears. The fiery dragon carried a Konoha ANBU. Another ANBU was stationed upon the giant weasel's head.

"Orochimaru! You are far from invincible!" Garra called out.

"A combination of and fire will kill any mortal!" Temari stated.

"Poison can weaken an immortal. Imagine when it is paired fires from Hell!" Kankuro added.

"The sands of Shukaku mixed with a dragon king's flames. Their glass shall shred you!" The dragon ANBU, Tenten, yelled.

"A weasel's favorite prey is desperate snake." The weasel ANBU, Itachi, stated.

"**OROCHIMARU! HAND OVER THE ARTIFACT, AND THEY WILL NOT KILL YOU! HOWEVER, IF I MUST TAKE IT BY FORCE, I WILL ALLOW THEM TO BE THE SOURCE OF YOU DEMISE!**" Courtney commanded.

"Why should I believe you?" Orochimaru inquired.

"**A TIGER HOLDS ALL OF THEIR PRIDE ON ITS WORD! I GIVE YOU MY WORD!**" Courtney replied.

"Fine! I will give the artifact back!" He reached into his pocket and grabbed a scroll. When he unsealed the scroll, a silver orb with a diameter of ten meters appeared. It had millions of smaller, different colored orbs inside of it. Courtney nodded to Shukaku to take the sphere. "You have it, now! Let me go!"

"**VERY WELL. NEKOMATA-SAMA, PLEASE OPEN A PORTAL TO MY FATHER'S HOME! I WISH TO HAVE HIM TAKE OROCHIMARU IN.**" Nekomata obeyed Courtney's command as she opened a portal to the deepest pit of Hell. Courtney swung her tail into Orochimaru, forcing him into the pit.

"Courtney, we need to return to Konoha. Tsunade-sama wishes to speak with us." Itachi stated.

"**WHAT Does t**he slug want?" Kyuubi no Yokomaru asked as he changed into his human form.

"Yoko-sama, be nice. Tsunade may be a human, but she is strong enough to give me a broken arm. Besides, she is the leader of Naruto's village. You wouldn't want to move a hand against her. Naruto and Minato would be upset with you." Courtney said.

"**COURTNEY, I WILL LEAVE TO MY DIMENSION. WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO TAKE THE ARTIFACT BACK TO YOUR MOTHER?**" Nekomata asked, as she was the only biju in animal form.

"Thank you, Nekomata-sama. Please, tell Lady Bine that I will try to fix my village. I am dissappointed in their behavior, and do not wish for her to see what I have."

* * *

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!!


	6. Disclaimer

_**I**_

_**D**__**O**_

_**N**__**O**__**T**_

_**O**__**W**__**N **__**N**__**A**__**R**__**U**__**T**__**O**__**!**__**!**_

I DO OWN MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS.


End file.
